


A Hummelchen Guardian triple changer

by silver_wing



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wing/pseuds/silver_wing
Summary: Based on a post of herzspalter on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

Blitzwing flew through the night sky of the city, keeping track of the current Autobot he admires very much.

[ **Ver iz zat little bumble pipsqeak!?** ]

The ice cold persona rolls his optic as he glides down a bit to see no yellow Autobot anywhere.

{Oooh! Oooh! I zink vour little hummelchen ve doing some earthling video games!! Ve should get some to have him come vith us!!}

“Vou know vell ve cannot.” He landed on the ground. “He iz an Autobot, an enemy.” he said calmly. “Veside, ve are content just vighting him.”

His face changed to hothead. “ **Ja! He iz ourz and no one else!!** ”

His face changed back to icey. “Vut ziz iz strange. He iz always patrolling… ziz iz the first.”

He hears his comm. beeping.

“Ves commander?”

“Head back to base, I have a minor task for you.” Megatron spoke

He nodded and head back to the base, but something didn't felt right.

He enters in only to froze at the sight before him. He couldnt break out infront of his leader for the sale of their lives and for his hummelchen.

[ **What the frag did he do?!** ]

Megatron kicks the prisoner across to the triple changer and glares. “This Autobot was a waste of my time.”

Blitzwing held the little Autobot up and looked to his leader. “Verhaps he can ve used as a hostage-”

“Dispose of the tiny Autobot.”

Blitzwing shook as little as he could.

{Vut he iz our Hummelchen!!} Random cried out.

“Ves zir.” he leaves but unknown to the rest was where.

[ **Vou fragging piece of junk!! Vou can't hurt him!!]**

{Ja **!** If vou hurt him, I'll make your life painful!!}

“Quiet. I am not going to dispose of him.” The calm persona whispers. “He is our Hummelchen, I vould not dare harm him.”

[ **Vat vill ve do? Ve can't go vithout Megatron knowing!** ]

{I zay ve vix him!! Get our sweet Hummelchen all better!!} Random purrs.

[ **Vou any idea how?! Ve can't even fix a tire-**

“Zat iz not a bad idea.” The main persona spoke. “Ve can fix him just enough to get him on his feet. Ven he is ready, ve’ll make our act and take him to ze Autobot base.”

{And he'll vall madly in love with us!!}

“Not quite.” And he took off to a cave he knew none of the others knew about. “Hopefully he is not in any life threatening situation.” he sees the small and zooms in on the cave and places bee inside. 

"Need to get fuel for him-"

{Ve can't leave him here all by himself!} Random screeched.

"But ve cannot allow anyone else to know vhere he is." He pushed away from the cave, pain etched in his spark when he took off.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Bumblebee shook as Megatron kicked him across the floor. He was already covered in dents and broken parts. He was having a hard time staying up especially when his hands were breaking apart. _

_ “This would have ended quickly if you tell me where is the allspark.”  _

_ Bumblebee coughs up the energon as he glares down at the leader of the decepticons.  _

_ “Yeah so you can enslaved everyone right?! I ain't talking!” bee shook as he tried to get up _

_ Megatron punched him and slams him to the ground. His face was cracking if only his face guard wasn't broken. _

_ “I am growing weary of your insolence.” He grips on bumblebee’s hands to lift him to eye view.  _

_ Bee tried to not cry, feeling his hands were crushed as his body was sore and aching. Megatron aimed his cannon at him. _

_ “It is time to be rid of a bug.” the cannon was lighting up. _

_ Bee struggled to get away. _

_ “No…!” he cried weakly, feeling sleep mode seeping into his systems.. _

“...  No…!” He cried weakly, sitting up to feel being held. 

“Bee it is okay.” blitzwing spoke.

Bee shook away and tried to pull away.

“Please don't hurt me!” He cried weakly. “Please I can't…. I can't…” Bee shook away as he cried a bit looking how broken he looked. He lifts his hands and could see they were barely holding together.

Bliztwing couldn't look more defeated when his Hummelchen was in pain and he couldn't do anything to take the pain away. He knew if he tried to get closer, bee would only flinch and scoot away.  “Bee you are safe from Megatron. I von’t let him hurt you.” Blitzwing said calmly but his other selves were thinking otherwise

[The pit we will!!! That fraggin piece of glitch is gonna get what comes to him!!!]

{Ja and vhy can't we get near Hummelchen?! He needz our love and care.} 

Icy was having a hard control from allowing him to take over and scaring bee.

“Are you…?” Bee looked away, not wanting to look at his enemy giving pity to him

“Bee please look at me. You are not veak. You are strong, your personality made me fall from ze sky.”

Bee giggled at the memory and looked to the triple changer. 

“Stay in here, Bumblebee.  You're safe and hidden.” 

Bee looks around the small cave but could see it was pretty high. 

“Zis cave is high so don't leave, you could fall.”

“Ah….O... Okay….”

Blitzwing kept calmed as he gave a comfort smile. “Don't vorry bee, I vill take good care of you.” He pulls out some energon and some books. 

“Here, I brought some zings for you to be entertained and replenished.” 

Bee tried to smiled. “...Thank you…” Bee smiled and shook from the cold air seeping in through his armor.

The triple changer helps move him in a little deeper but not too far for him. “I vill bring some warm blankets.” 

And his face changed to random. 

“Oooh! Ve can have a sleep over! I can keep you warm my little hum-” but already changed into the cool headed of the three. He clears his throat. “Forgive me, ve- I cannot control my self.”

Bee could only smile and nodded. “It's ok… thanks for this…” Blitzwing nodded but on the inside was hard to control his excitement and hot head's rage toward Random.

“Hey blitzbrain…” 

Blitzwing turns and see bee was trying to move but could see it was hurting him.

“Don't try to over exert yourself. Get some rest.” 

Bee sits back and closes his optics. Blitzwing watches him fast asleep and with relief, he sees he was asleep. 

He takes off back to his base, hoping he was not suspicious enough.

In Sumbdac system mine

Blitzwing enters in to see Starscream speaking to Megatron.

“I still think we could have used that Autobot as an exchange for the allspark-”

“He was already dying, why bother with a broken soldier much less a weak and pathetic one.” 

Blitzwing curls his hands into a fist.

“Now please stop your screeching, I am already getting a migraine. Blitzwing, did you get rid of him?”

“Ves sir.” 

“Good, one less Autobot out of the way.” Megatron left the room.

Starscream crosses his arms. “To think he our so-called leader, could at least take into consideration. Poor mech, he didn't even had a chance.”

Blitzwing was quiet as he tries to keep control.

“Did you bring him here?” He asked.

“No. Megatron believed i would go out than capture the Autobot so he sent lugnut though if it were up to me, I wouldn't have sent him.”

“Vhy?” Blitzwing asked coldly. 

“Lugnut did a huge number on that small Autobot.” Starscream noticed the tremors on Blitzwing.

“Are you upset you didn't had the chance?” 

Blitzwing stood straight, his face changed.

“Ja! If I had ze chance, it would have been zwifter!!” hot head growls.

“Well lesser of the two evils.” Starscream walked away, leaving an enraged triple changer.

(Perhaps ve should get vhat is needed and vait until it iz clear.)

{Nyet! Ve should annihilate lugnut vile he sleeps!! Make him zuffer} random cackles evilly. {He broke our Hummelchen, ve breake Lugnut’s spark!!}

The triple changer switched his face now to icy as he left to the storage sector.

(Ve vill only lead suspicion. Vait vhen ze time iz right.) 

Blitzwing smirk as he grabs a load of energon but frowns. 

(Ve also need to secretly speak to one of ze Autobots but ve can't)

[ **Talking to zem is annoying!!** ] Hothead growls. [ **Ve can take care of him!!** ]

{How about zat little bug he keeps around?} Random laughs. 

Both thought of the little girl.

Blitzwing shook it away and  went outside. He transformed and head out, thinking what to do

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Blitzwing lands by the cave again and places the energon there and was glad Bee was still asleep. He does a scan to figure out what's wrong but frowns. Their scan only works on jets and Bee was not one. They can read waves but because of that witch, they can't.

{Vat irony this iz} random cackles.

He knew they may have some extra parts for limbs but he needed to get a hold of some other parts. He reaches out to caress his head but stops in midway and reels back. 

(Ve can't)

He takes off and flew to their base for more parts for their hummelchen.

At the base

Blitzwing makes his way to their spare parts only to hide away from the prying sight of Lugnut. 

He glares at the sight of whom harmed his bee and it didn't help him at all from stopping hothead from taking over.

[Zhat glitch is gonna pay!!] 

(Ve cannot let ourzelvez be caught.)

Random however took the chance and took control.

“Oy lugnut!!” Random laughed hysterically.

“Yes Blitzwing? I came here to see if I can make use of the stingers from the Autobot. It would be good to not waste them especially for our lord and savior Megatron.” 

Random smirks even more as his Jack o’ lantern smile was etched even further. 

(Random please stop this!)

“I vas hoping for a spar!” He narrows his optics. “To enhance our strength. Winner keeps the stingers.” he sang sweetly.

( **Dammit you zlag** ]

“Of course my comrade! For our glorious and great leader, Lord Megatron!” 

Random leads the way to a more secluded area. He watches lugnut places the stingers down as he faces the triple changer.

“Now let us-!”

But Random made the first attack by punching him in his one optic. 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Random laughs insanely as he gave the decepticon no chances and was practically a wreck.

(He iz already down! STOP THIZ NOW!!) 

But random was not stopping.

{HE hurt Hummelchen! I break him~}

Random lowers his fist to where the spark is and aims to pierce through.

Random was ready to strike until he heard a third voice.

“What is going on?!” Megatron stated as he glares down at the two decepticons.

Icy finally took over and stood straight as Megatron looked coldly to him.

“Ve had a spar and I was only going off by what ve decepticons uphold.” 

“As I am glad to see you are following orders, I cannot afford to lose any member at this moment.” 

“Yes sir.” Blitzwing spoke but he stood even more stiff as Megatron held the stingers up as if he was scanning. 

“A fight over this?” 

“It was just a small sparring game.” Icy spoke and he was given the weapons.

“Next time Blitzwing if you want something make it worthwhile, not for some low level toy.” 

“Yes sir.” And Blitzwing waited until he left and glares down at the now knocked out Lugnut. 

(Next time I take control what happens. Ve do not need to be carried away) 

{Of course~} Random cackles. 

He turns away to see Starscream entering in with some tools.

“Vat are you doing here?”

“Since we don't have a medic in this forsaken planet and our leader  wont allow the scientist to leave out of his cage, I will have to do this.” 

“You have experience?”

“Before the outbreak of war I was studying in the practice.” Starscream finished the scan a but pauses. “Ironic isn't it? I wanted to enhance and better cybertron and here I am, going against what I was taught.” 

“Like destroying our leader?” Starscream froze and glares at him. 

“You almost let is zlip but don't vorry I can keep a secret.” 

Starscream crosses his arms. “What do you want?” 

“Can you scan all vehicles? Any type even?”

“Of course I can! Why?”

“I vant the program.” 

Starscream pulls out a chip from his wrist.

“Since your not asking me to do something embarrassing, this doesn't have any viruses.”

Blitzwing grabs it and inserted It in and began doing a scan before downloading it. 

“Thank you but just so you know this is just a start.”

Starscream flares at him but eyed him a bit. “Why would you need that program?” 

“For personal reasons.” And he left without another word leaving a curious Starscream.

Blitzwing looks around the mines to find some sort of material but no luck. He frowns and sighed.

(This is getting hard to find anything akin to a blanket.) He decided to do the unthinkable. 

**[ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!]**

{ _ I THINK HE IS!!!! _ } Random laughs.

“Prov. Sumdec.”

The scientist look up in fear but Blitzwing held his hands up. 

“I understand this is upsetting but I need your help.” Blitzwing kneels down to whisper. “Please Bumblebee is in pain and he needs to keep warm. Vere can I find blankets?” 

Professor took it to thought. “If you brought him here, I could help but under circumstances… perhaps in my lab and there is a device to heat up any room if that did not get destroyed but there are blankets like tarps in my lab. If needed, you can do a scan and I can help in some way.” 

Blitzwing nodded. “Thank you.” And he made his way out.

Blitzwing flew as swiftly as he could and sees the tower in sight. He was relieved they hadn't fix the hole.

[ **Ve need to zee zhe little bee!** ]

(If ve vant to save bee then yes.) He lands down and looks around the room. He does a scan and surprised to find in the rubble, a tarp like blanket. He grabs a hold of it and folds it away in his cockpit. He searches around and was able to find the device but saw it was the size of a baseball. He carefully grabs it and places it inside his cockpit.

(Hopefully sumdec can help me figure it out.) 

[ **I still think ve can take care of him.** ]

He rolls his servos but pauses and senses Autobots coming in and took off.

Prowl enters in the lab and sees nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Prowl to Optimus, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.” 

“Recheck the lab, we can't assume.” 

Prowl nodded but pauses. “How is sari? Is she alright?”

“She's still feeling hurt. Come back to the base, we don't know if its safe.”

Prowl nodded but knew deep down there was something wrong, as if something was taken.

In the skies

Blitzwing soar through the skies and made his way to Bumblebee and smiles calmly to see bee was awake but shaking. 

“Vere bee.” He covers him with the tarps as bee huddles in it. 

Blitzwing took out the device but was having difficulty working it but saw bee reaching for it. He hands it to him and saw bee activate the device. Soon enough, the cave was warm now and saw his Hummelchen relaxed.

“Thanks Blitzwing.” Bee smiles. 

Blitzwing nodded and decided to use the program. He began the program to scan the minibot and froze. 

His vitals were good but any longer and he would have been offline for good. He was worried when he sees bee needed to replace many parts some so he would be able to walk and move. From the scans, bee should have been dead.

“What's wrong?” Bee asked. 

Blitzwing controls his emotion, “nothing iz wrong. I vas able to scan you and you are alright, just need to replace some parts.” 

Bee nodded and smiled weakly. “Glad to hear that…” he said held his hand out but saw it was almost breaking off. 

Blitzwing held it and began fixing it using some of his own cover. 

After with some frustration and slight problems, bee’s hand was kept intact.

Bee looked at his hand with a pout. 

“Mmph, cute repair job. Only half as ugly as I expected it.” 

Hothead was seething. “I can rip it off again if you-”

“Just kidding.” Bee smiled, the cracks on the side of his face near his optics cracked even more. “Thank you.”

Hothead swapped to icy as he help lays him back in further in the cave.

“You should not express your emotions bee, it will only worsen.”

“Can't help it blitzy,” bee smiled. “You know it's surprising to know you saved me.”

Blitzing froze a bit and before he could talk, Random took over.

“Of course silly bee! Ve l-”

“Ve see you important in our life.” Icy spoke before Random could spill the truth.

Bee tilts his head but figured not to push it and thought of his team and frowns. 

“I hope their ok…” he mumbles. 

Blitzwing frowns at the truth. 

“I can get vord to them.”  He stated and realized what he just said.

Bee looks up in surprised. “Your serious?” 

“Yes. They should know the very least.” 

Be smiles. Thank Blitzwing! This means a lot to me!” 

Icy nodded but mentally hothead was infuriated and Random was laughing hysterically. 

(Vhat did I just do?!)


	4. Chapter 4

‘Where are you bee?’ 

Sari for the makes her way to the Autobots but she was worried more than ever knowing her friend was missing.

“I hope he's ok…” ‘I can't do anything to help him.’ The last she saw him was the day before yesterday. “He was doing early morning patrol but he hasn't came back…?” Just when she was thinking of the many theories, she was lifted up in the air. 

She looks up to see its Blitzwing.

“I don't have the key!!”

“I don't care about ze stupid key!!” Hothead shouted. “I need you to sent a message to the autoscu-Autobots!” 

Sari crosses her arms. “At least let me in your seat!! I'm a kid!!” She shouted.

Blitzwing let her in his cockpit as he looked for a spot well hidden. 

He spots the underground parking structure and flew in there.

He allows sari out but was surprised she was angry.

“Where's my friend!!!” She shouted.

His face changed to icy and sat on the ground. “Vat is vhy I am here. Bee iz not stable enough to go much less move.”

“Than tell us where he is!” She began to cry. “Please tell me so me and the others can get him. He's my family and one of my best friends.”

“I vish I could just point ze way but Megatron vill get suspicious. All I ask if you can tell them bee is safe and I vill bring him myself. Just have patience and act that none knows.”

“Can you at least show me?”

“Nein. Ve need time cannot let anyone else know Bee’s verabouts else zey vill find out.”

Sari looks down, hurt.

His face changed to random and he gave a wide grin. “But do not fear! I vill get Hummelchen all better and be back!” And laughs. “Ve can even celebrate!!” 

Sari was surprised and smile. “Thank you. Please tell bee we miss him.” 

Blitzwing swap to icy and nodded and looked outside to scan for any sign of any decepticons. 

“I must go, I need to getz zome zings, Bee haz many broken partz.”

“Maybe you can wait for a bit and ratchet-”

“Nein. Zhe longer I ztay, the more zespicious vhey vill be. You velling them is more than enough helping bee.” And Blitzwing stood up, ready to take off.

Sari tried to keep her tears in but she couldn't.

Blitzwing pulled out a piece of armor from bee and hands it to her. “If your friendz believe me and understand the zituation ve can meet secretly and give me ze partz needed.” 

Sari sees him off and hugs the small chipped piece of armor tightly.

In Autobot base-

“And he said he couldn't show me or else the decepticons will find him.” Sari finished telling them what happened. Prowl studies the piece of armor.

“This could be a trap.” Optimus stated.

“But what would he gain telling sari? Blitzwing had any chance in taking her as a hostage for the key but he didn't.” prowl stated. “If anything he could be telling the truth.” 

“That screw ball is not to be trusted!” Ratchet glared. “He could be duping us when bee can be somewhere out there hurt!”

“But this is from Bee!” Bulkhead shouted, quieting everyone. “We couldn't find Bee anywhere for a day now two and Blitzwing comes out of nowhere! Telling us bee is hurt really bad?! What if he is telling us the truth?!”

Bulkhead sulked. “We need to find a way to help him.”

“Bulkhead I understand your pain but so far our hope to bring bee back is Blitzwing. For now we can only do is act as if nothing happened and we are still looking for bee. For his safety.”

Meanwhile-

Blitzwing looks around to see anyone there and made his way only to see lugnut coming his way. 

“Blitzwing my comrade! I bear news!” 

Blitzwing was quiet as the Cyclops makes his way to him. “We will have a new comrade joining us but I do not know who they are?!”

Blitzwing nodded and leaves another direction plotting another time to meet with the professor but he was worried now who is it Megatron has brought.


	5. Chapter 5

Bee woke to the sound of thunder and looked out to see it was a storm. 

“Hope Bliztbrain isn't gonna go through that.” He mumbles away but then thoughts of the con came to thought. ‘Why did he save me?’ He lies back down. ‘I bet he's trying to get me to lose my guard and trick me.’ But then again he wouldn't go through the trouble to helping him. He looked at his hand and wondered how's his team. ‘I wonder if Sari’s doing alright.’ He smiles wondering if she beat that level they had trouble. He frowns thinking it now, ‘'I don't want to die, not like this.’’ He felt he'd be dead by now especially going through that but if not for the triple changer. He shook when that Cyclops just attacked him out of nowhere. He got beaten down sure but then Megatron-

He shook nervously and held his side. He didn't want to remember the pain and how weak he felt. He looks out to see the rain and smiled weakly. Despite the crazy storm and the whole situation Q, he felt calm. He thought of prowl meditating and the guys sitting around. He felt worried again until he sees something or someone blocking the hole.

“Blitzbrain?”

“It iz I.” Blitzwing stated calmly.

“What the frag are you doing? It's a storm out there!”

Blitzwing face turned into hotead and glares down at the bot. 

“I came to check on vou! Vou zink it waz eazy to come vere?!”

“Right with your coordination it can get you through a storm-!” Bee shook and hunkered down.

Hothead shifted and turned to icy who watches bee shook in pain.

“Are vou alright vee?” He asked.he did a scan and sees there was was broken pipe that needed mending.

“I'm ok.” Bee replied. “I-I just need to keep warm.” Bee turns away. 

Blitzwing frowns at his hummelchen, feeling useless to help him. “Let me zee,” he spoke as calm as he could. “Please.” 

Bee hesitated but shows him the pipe by his side. “M- Helmet head stepped on my side and broke it.” 

The coolheaded was calm but the others were completely enraged. “I can zee if I can fix it.” He was not a mechanic but he can craft and mending metal was no different. He made the hole a bit bigger for him to enter and began mending his pipe.

While he was mending it, bee was mixed with different thoughts and feelings. 

“Blitzb-wing?” 

“Hmm?” 

“... Why did you save me?”

“...” Blitzwing was quiet.

Bee was waiting but every second passed and he was growing annoyed. “Why did you saved me? Why did you bring me here?! Why didn't you let me die?! Answer me!” 

“Ve can't tell you!” Hothead shouted.

Bee fell back away.

Hothead shook a bit in rage not to be but to themselves. He couldn't tell bee the truth knowing if he talks-

“Was it pity?! Oh wait it's probably just to kick me too while I'm down! Of course!”

The triple changer turned to icy. “Bee please-”

“Please what?! What is it to hurt me?! To break me more than I am?! You cons are all evil!” Bee glares at him. “But you Blitzwing! You're the worst!” 

Blitzwing stood quiet trying not to look at him. He turns away from bee.

Bees rage melted away and saw him ready to leave.

“H-hey where are you going? Please-”

But Blitzwing jumps out and took off.

“Blitzwing!!” Bee cried out bilut he left. "Please... Please don't leave me..." he cried weakly.

Blitzwing flew through the storm, trying to get through the storm but he couldn't see with the rain blinding only if he knew it was not the rain but the tears of hurt.


End file.
